With the development of mobile communication technology, especially the promotion and application of 3G networks and smart mobile terminals, there are currently more than a million mobile Internet application programs available to users. The great variety of application programs not only provides users with richer functions and fresher experiences, but also brings new challenges and tests to the operation of the mobile terminal systems. What concerns users the most is the issue of security.
On the one hand, due to the specificity and limitation associated with the hardware resource allocation in mobile terminals, users customarily install application software and system software together, resulting in instability in system operation. On the other hand, with wireless networks becoming more mature, and more networking applications becoming available, the security problems associated with the traditional Internet also appear in mobile Internet, and there are more and more malware such as viruses, Trojans, and worms, etc. When installed, such programs will bring significant risks to the mobile terminals, from stealing communication traffic, to more severely, stealing user information, or even breaking the mobile terminal system, which brings significant loss to users' property. How to quickly locate and uninstall unsafe application programs in mobile terminals and to ensure the security of mobile terminal systems have long become problems persons skilled in the art endeavor to address.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the existing technology in mobile terminals provides a program management tool which can display the basic detailed information of all application programs installed in a mobile terminal, such as the name and size of each application program, and users can perform uninstallation according to the basic detailed information.
The existing technology comes with at least the following problem: the technology only provides a laundry list of the basic detailed information of the application programs installed in the mobile terminal, while users conduct uninstallation according to their own experiences. This tends to cause mis-operation very easily, and cannot clean up dangerous malware promptly.